Une nouvelle vie
by jennifer02100
Summary: brook quitte New-York pour allée vivre chez son père de nouvelles amitiés et de nouveaux amours l'attende.
1. Chapter 1

_**Retour A Forks**_

_**Brook Davis, 16 ans était en route pour l'ile de Forks, cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Lorsque sa mère décida de Quitter New-York pour partir vivre en Antarctique afin de poursuivre ses recherches, le problème se poser de la façon suivante passer 10 mois par ans dans le froid et le noir le plus complet ou partir vivre avec son père le choix fut vite fait en plus elle adorait passer du temps avec sont père, durant toutes ces années, c'est sont père qui profiter de ses voyager d'affaire pour passer du temps avec elle, ils étaient donc tous les deux ravis de cette nouvelle situation. Une fois arriver à Chatham Falls sont père se gara prés du port afin d'attendre le ferry qui les amènerait sur l'ile. Bien que beaucoup de filles aient était dévaster à l'idée de quitter New-York pour allée vivre sur une petite ile qui ne possédait ni boutique branchée, ni grand restaurant pour Brook c'était tout le contraire elle adorait Forks, le fait que l'ile ne compter que 250 habitants un peu plus avec les touristes ne lui posait aucun problème, on pouvais si balader sans danger a New York mieux valais se balader avec une bombe lacrymo sur soit et elle aimer aussi le fait que tout le monde se connaissait sur l'ile. Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées lorsque la sirène du ferry retenti. Elle le contempla un instant et put se rendre conte qu'il n'avait pas changé, sont père lui pris la main de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était petite. Au moment où ils montèrent sur le bateau 3 jeunes de l'age de Brook en descendait, lorsque Tyler la vit, il ne put détourner sont regard, elle, bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il savait qui elle était tout le monde sur l'ile était au courant que la fille de Jack Davis venait vivre chez lui. Il fut soudain ramener à la réalité. **_

_**- Dépéche toi mec sinon le coach va nous en faire baver pendant les 15 prochains jours, lui cria Matt. **_

_**-J' comprit que Matt n'avait pas aperçu Brook car sinon il n'aurait pas arréter de parler d'elle durant leur 15 jours de stage de football, il décida de ne pas en parler afin de ne pas subir un interrogatoir. **_

_**Ils chargèrent leurs sacs dans la voiture de Tyler et se mirent en route direction le lycée afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Durant la traversée Brook se rendit sur le pont avant, c'était le meilleur endroit pour profiter de la vue et elle aimé sentir le vent sur sont visage, l'odeur de l'iode, elle observa les bateaux de pêche, le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Arriver sur l'ile, il rejoignit la voiture de sont père, la plus par des habitants disposer d'une voiture sur le continent et d'une sur l'ile. La voiture se trouver sur la petite place de l'ile elle était a proximité du seul restaurant de l'ile ainsi que de la petite épicerie au milieu se trouver une fontaine en mémoire des 3 soldats qui était morts durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Sur la route, elle observer le paysage magnifique les gens qui avaient le sourire. Arriver chez eux sont père l'aida à monter ses affaires et lui fit faire le tour de la maison il lui montra sa chambre qui était décorée dans le style princesse pas vraiment du gout de Brook.**_

_**-Ne tends fait pas, tu peux la décorer à ton gout, je ne savais pas trop comment décorer et en voyant ta tête, je me rends compte que le rose se n'ai pas vraiment ton style. Lui dit sont père voyant le regard septique de sa fille.**_

_**-Disons que la déco est très bien pour une fillette de 8 ans, mais c'est gentil de ta part.**_

_**Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte Jack alla ouvrir, c'était Paul Potter et sa fille Zoé, ils vivent sur la partir basse de l'ile, Jack fit les présentations et les deux hommes partirent parler de golf dans la cuisine.**_

_**-J'allais commencer à déballer mes affaires ? Tu veux monter avec moi ? Lui proposa Brook**_

_**-Oui, je te suis.**_

_**-Dit donc c'est très rose. Dit Zoé**_

_**-Je sais, idée de mon père, j'ai l'intention de changer la déco. Lui répondit Brook en riant devant la tête que Zoé faisait.**_

_**-Bonne idée. Alors Fork doit te semblait bien fade comparer à New-York et tes amis doivent être moins "banals" que les gens qui vivent sur l'ile.**_

_**-Enfaite, je suis très contente d'être là et question amie disons que je ne collais pas vraiment au style de New-York un peu trop "banal" lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors tu as grandi ici ? Lui demanda Brook.**_

_**Zoé la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.**_

_**-Oué, est question jeunes de notre age il n'y a que 3 autres garçons qui vivent sur l'ile ils ne sont pas là pour le moment ils sont partis tous ta leur pour un stage de foot mais tu verras ils sont très sympa enfaite se sont mes meilleurs amis, disons que question amies filles je suis un peu comme toi au bahut qu'en elle vienne me parler c'est surtout pour que je leur arrange le coup avec Ty, Matt ou Wade.**_

_**-Je vois le genre.**_

_**Elle fut interrompue par le père de Zoé qui l'appellé pour rentrer.**_

_**-Demain, ça te dirait que l'on fasse le tour de l'ile ? Enfin si tu veux. Lui demanda Zoé**_

_**-Avec plaisir, on se rejoint à 10h sur la place ? Lui répondit Brook avec un grand sourire.**_

_**-À demain bonne soirée.**_

_**Brook dina avec son père puis monta finir de ranger ses affaires, elle se coucha assez tôt pour être en forme demain matin.**_

_**Une belle journée s'annoncer, après sa douche Brook opta pour un short en jeans et un top noir elle prit rapidement sont petit déjeuner puis parti en direction de la place lorsqu'elle arriva elle apercu Zoé assie sur un banc.**_

_**-Salut, sa fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Lui demanda Brook.**_

_**-Non, je viens juste d'arriver alors par quoi tu veux commencer la crique, la foret ou ... En faite il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Lui dit Zoé d'un air génée.**_

_**-Faisons la tour de l'ile. Lui répondit Brook avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Aprés avoir fait le tour de l'ile elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la petite place.**_

_**-Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau puis d'aller a la crique se baigner ? Proposa Zoé.**_

_**-Très bon plan.**_

_**Après s'être baigner les filles décidèrent de profiter du soleil et se mire à discuter.**_

_**-Tu verras les garçons sont vraiment sympa Ty est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et la star du lycée toutes les filles sont folles de lui ce qui n'est pas étonnant, car il est vraiment très mignon mais aussi très sympa après il y a Matt, il est quart arrière plutôt mignon toujours entrain de draguer et il y a Wade, il est aussi dans l'équipe, il est plus réserver, il aime lire, il a un magnifique sourire et un regard très intense.**_

_**Avec de telle précision sur Wade, Brook ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que pour Zoé, il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié.**_

_**Les 15 jours qui suivirent les filles les passèrent ensemble de toute évidence le courant passer bien entre elles. Elles faisaient du shopping allais se baigner, au ciné ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

**Le vendredi matin, les filles se rejoignirent sur la place pour prendre le ferry.  
>-Et voilà dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée rien que d'y penser, je déprime se lamenta Zoé.<br>-Et si ont laissé de côté la rentrée et que l'on se concentré sur notre matinée shopping . Lui proposa Brook.  
>-Toi tu c'est comment me remonter le morale, lui balança Zoé avec grand sourire, je suis vraiment contente que soit venu habiter ici ce n'est pas avec les garçons que je peux parler de fringues et encore moins faire les boutiques je suis contente d'avoir une amie. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.<br>-Moi aussi, je suis contente de vivre ici et d'être ton amie. Lui répondit Brook.  
>Après avoir dévaliser les boutiques, les filles mangèrent un morceau au fast-food puis reprirent la direction de l'ile une fois arriver chacune alla déposent ses achats chez soi et elles se retrouvèrent sur la place la fin de la journée approcher et les filles décidèrent d'aller prendre une glace et elles s'installèrent sur un banc pour continuer leur conversation.<br>Pendant ce temps-là Tyler, Wade et Matt prirent place sur le ferry.  
>-Putain le coach nous en a fait baver, je suis mort, je n'ai qu'une envie aller me coucher. Décréta Matt.<br>-Demain, ça vous dit d'aller surfer ? Demanda Wade. Hé... Ho mec, tu rêves.  
>-Quoi ? Répondit Tyler secouant la tête.<br>-Qu'est qui t'arrive, tu es toujours dans les nuages en ce moment. Lui balança Matt accompagner d'un coup-de-poing dans le bras. Tu penses a quoi ?  
>-Demain nous aller surfer ? Lui répéta lentement Wade.<strong>  
><strong>-Pas de soucis, lui répondit-il. Et non, je ne pense à rien, je suis juste crever. En prononçant cette phrase, il espéra avoir était convainquant, car depuis qu'il avait vu Brook monter sur le bateau, il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de sa tête. Le reste de la traverser Tyler et Wade se contentèrent d'écouter les plaintes de Matt concernant les douleurs liées au stage de foot.<br>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin les 3 garçons descendirent du ferry et se dirigèrent vers la place.  
>-Hé ! Regarder la fille avec Zoé, elle est canon complétement mon style. Lança Matt.<br>-Matt toutes les filles sont ton type. Lui répondit Tyler. C'est la fille de Monsieur Davis... Brook. Reprire Tyler sans la lâcher des yeux.  
>-Comment tu, c'est ça toi ? Lui lança Matt.<br>-Tout le monde sait qu'elle et venu vivre sur l'île et je l'ai vu avec son père monter sur le ferry, lorsque l'ont est descendu du bateau y a 15 jours.  
>-Quoi ? Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous prévenir qu'elle était canon ? Lui rétorqua vivement Matt.<br>Tyler ne prit même pas la peine de répondre sont regard toujours fixé sur la jeune fille. Matt pressa le pas afin d'aller rejoindre les filles le plus rapidement possible.  
>-Alors comme ça, tu ne penser à rien, c'est 15 derniers jours. Lui lança Wade avec sarcasme.<br>-Bon, on y va. Lui répondit Tyler l'air de rien.  
>À peine arrivent au banc Matt commença les présentations<br>-Salut- moi c'est Matt et voici Tyler et Wade.  
>-Moi, c'est Brook.<br>-Alors dis moi tu te plais sur l'île ? Lui demanda Wade.**  
><strong>-Oui, les gens sont sympas et c'est magnifique ici.<br>-Et je suis là moi. Lança Zoé dans un grand sourire.  
>Le petit groupe passa le reste de la journée à faire connaissance avec Brook. Le courant passé bien avec les garçons, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent d'accord pour passer la journée de demain tous ensemble.<br>-Donc on se retrouve ici vers 10h30 pour aller au centre commercial. Récapitula Zoé.  
>Matt et zoé partir de leur côté quand a Tyler, Wade et Brook, ils partirent de l'autre.<br>-Bon a demain tous les 2 et Brook contents de te connaitre. Lui lança Wade.  
>-Ravi de te connaitre aussi.<br>-Salut mec a demain. Lui répondit Tyler.  
>Sur le chemin Brook et Tyler continuèrent leur discussion.<br>-Alors comme ça, tu aimes vivre ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, j'aime le calme qui règne sur l'île bien loin de la folie qui règne à New-York.<br>-Attends que l'hiver arrive avec son lot de tempête es-tu verras que c'est nettement moins calme ici.  
>-T'essayes de me faire quitter l'île ? Lui demanda Brook.<br>-Non, non pas du tout je veux que tu restes avec moi enfin sur l'île, je veux dire. Bredouilla Tyler. Désoler, je suis crevé, je me mélanger un peu les pinceaux.  
>-J'ai compris ne t'en fait pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.<br>Pour Tyler, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais vu et c'est tous naturellement qu'il lui rendit sont sourire.  
>-Voilà, on est arrivé. Dit Tyler en s'arrêtant devant la maison de Brook. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et on se voit demain. Lui dit, il en la regardant.<br>-À demain, bonne soirée a toi aussi.  
>Alors que Brook se diriger vers sa porte Tyler l'interpella.<br>-Je pourrai te prendre demain ? Non attends, je ne veux pas dire te prendre dans le sens... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme j'habite à coter et que ta maison est sur mon chemin, je peux venir te chercher si tu veux. Bredouilla-t-il à nouveau. Faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher.  
>-Sa marche, bonne nuit. Lui lança Brook avec un petit rire. Lorsque Tyler rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par sa belle-mère sa véritable mère était partis lorsqu'il avait 2 ans de ce fait, il considéré Carol comme sa mère.<br>-Alors ça s'est bien passé ton stage ? Lui demanda sont père tous tant le prenant a sont tour dans ses bras.  
>-Oui, je suis crevé, mais à mon avis, on va faire une belle saison.<br>-Très bien, on ne va pas commencer a parler de football donc toi, tu vas prendre une douche et après on passe a table ça vous va ? Leur demanda sa mère.  
>-Oui chef. Répondit sont père tous en embrassent sa femme sur la joue.<br>Alors que toute la famille était a table et que Tyler et sont père parler de football. Sa mère décida de changer de conversation.  
>-Demain, tu as prévu quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.<br>-je passe prendre Brook est, on va surfer et manger sur la plage avec tout les autres.  
>-Tu as déja rencontré la fille de Jack ? Lui dit sont père d'un air surpris.<br>-Elle est adorable est vraiment très mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda sa mère.  
>-Oui, elle est vraiment sympa. Se sentant rougir, il fit en sorte de changer rapidement de conversation.<br>Le reste du repas, il discuta de sports avec son père, une fois fini, Tyler alla directement dans sa chambre celle si se trouver a coté de la piscine, c'était une sorte de dépendance aménager à la base pour recevoir des amis avec une chambre et une salle de bains, il aimait le fait de pouvoir se sentir vraiment seule s'est pour cela qu'il s'y était installé. Il alla rapidement se coucher sachent que demain, il la reverrait.**


End file.
